


The Last Golden Knight

by JACKTHEPROSLEGEND, MackyXD



Series: The Legend of The Golden Knight [1]
Category: Golden Knight - Fandom, The Golden Knight, The Legend of The Golden Knight - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The golden knight - Freeform, golden knight, mack the golden knight - Freeform, the legend of golden knight, the legend of mack, the legend of the golden knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKTHEPROSLEGEND/pseuds/JACKTHEPROSLEGEND, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackyXD/pseuds/MackyXD
Summary: The story is about Mack, who is a Golden KnightThe story has alot of details and events, both of me and Mack hope that you enjoy it :)
Relationships: Twilight X Mack
Series: The Legend of The Golden Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797160





	The Last Golden Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MackyXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackyXD/gifts).



THE LAST GOLDEN KNIGHT

⁃ A story created by: MackyXDD  
⁃ Story editing and reporting by: JACKTHEPROSLEGEND

Vision: ?  
_______________________________________________________________

"Ouch!"  
• ???: "Where am I?  
what is this place?  
how did I get here... better I go search if something is around"

*walking around the area*

• ???: "There is a school building over there, I gotta check it if someone will help me figure out about this..."

(After a while)

• ???: "Hello miss, my name's Mack and I'd like to know if I can check this school or... Maybe...?"

• The minister: "Aren't you the new student that was supposed to be here since... A month? You have been very late, young man.  
What was your name again? Ma... Mack?"

• Mack: "Ah... Yeah! Yes Im the new student! (What a coincidence that new student was also called Mack, that's my first time that I got lucky)"

• The minister: "Humm... Alright then, how about your parents?"

• Mack: "No dont worry about this point...!"

• The minister: "Ok, guess we will talk about this later, now I gonna need to call for Twilight"

*Calling for her*

• Twilight: "Yes miss?"

• The minister: "Give our new student his new books and lead him to his new room"

• Twilight: "I'd be glad to"

In their way, Twilight asked Mack:

• Twilight: "From where did you come from?"

• Mack: "I... Dont know"

• Twilight: "umm... And... Where do you live?"

• Mack: "Well... I dont know as well..."

(Twilight started thinking about how weird was that when Mack replied with these answers)

• Mack: "Did anyone mentioned before that you got a magical look in your eyes?"

• Twilight: "Oh... Thanks"

• Mack: "I think we could study together next time we start studying new lessons"

• Twilight: "I guess we can do that later, now thats your room to rest in, and here, take those, those are your books, also sorry but I got to go for now, bye"

• Mack: "Alright, thanks, and see ya later"

(Later)

• Twilight: "(how... Is... He... So...)"

*Shoutings*

• Twilight: "Yes miss! Im coming!"

(At Mack's room)

• Mack: "I think I'd better take rest for now"

*sitting on his bed*

• Mack: "I felt like if there is something wrong going on... *yawning* well... Guess its time to sleep"

*Mack felt asleep*

______________________________________________________________

That was just a beginning, we will see everything happening next in our hero's life, Mack

______________________________________________________________

• Mack: "Where... Am I...?  
Why am I tied up like this in this chair...?"

(A voice has appeared somewhere)

• ???: "Finally... How I miss playing with you, Mack! Lets have some fun, shall we?"

• Mack: "No... No way... There is no way that this is happening!"

*Mack waking from his dream*

• Mack: "Oh... Glad that it was just a nightmare... I should go to the class right now I guess..."

Mack got out of his room and found himself in a long hall

• Mack: "Where's everybody?  
Why the rooms messed up?"

Mack continues walking in the long hall, and then he found a scary knight was approaching slowly to Mack

• Mack: "What the?! I SHALL RUN!"

Then the unknown knight caught Mack, at the same moment Mack was dreaming in another nightmare while Twilight was trying to wake him up at this moment, then Twilight slept over and falls on the ground and then her glasses gets lost

• Mack: "Twilight? Hand on, I got your glasses!"

*Mack puts the glasses on her eyes*

• Twilight: "Thank y... Oh gosh!"

*closes her eyes*

• Mack: "What's the problem?  
Oh dang! Im naked!"

(Mack ran into the bathroom to put his clothes on)

• Mack: "We shall forget about that, ok?"

Twilight didnt say anything, and her face started blushing

• Mack: "So... Ill see you in the class?"

(Mack left to the class)

• Twilight: "I... Wanna forget about that..."

_______________________________________________________________

Vision (T)

(In another dimension)

• ???: "My lord, they refuse to give us the fuel, what are we going to do now?"

• ???: "Well, guess we have no choice only to use the hard way"

_______________________________________________________________

After a year has passed, Mack could make new relationships and could make new friends, but also his relation with Twilight got much stronger  
But Mack was in such a bad psychological situation, he was dreaming with nightmares every night, until... Something changed...

(At the library)

Mack was reading a book which speaks about psychological problems and their effects  
That moment, the unknown knight appeared again to Mack

• Mack: "I'm done with you whoever you are, I had enough running from you, now... Tell me what do you want from me?"

• The knight: "Oh? You still dont know who am I?  
I have been with you for 20 years since you were a baby, but now I need something from you"

• Mack: "Of corse, anything that makes you leave me alone"

• The knight: "I need you to bring me a magical medal, do you know what am I talking about?"

• Mack: "Where can I find this medal?"

• The knight: "Near the place that you found yourself while your memory have been lost there, near the school building"

• Mack: "Ok... But Ill search tomorrow"

(In the next day)

Mack went to start searching about the medal, he kept searching but he couldnt find it anywhere, while his time was running low in searching for it, he started getting worse and worse over time, he even started to miss his classes and doesnt come in the right time for them, he also started to never leave his room sometimes

And in one day, Twilight wanted to check how is Mack doing, she entered his room and she found him sitting on his bed

• Twilight: "Are you alright, Mack?  
Those are the lessons that you have missed"

(Mack kept being silent)

• Twilight: "Mack? Is there something wrong going on?"

• Mack: *shouting* "I'M FINE, IM OK, I FEEL GREAT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I DONT NEED YOU, I HATE YOU!"

• Twilight: "..." *crying*

(Twilight ran out of his room, crying)

• Mack: "What just have I said!"

(Mack got out from his room, running to Twilight)

• Mack: *shouting* "Twilight! I'm sorry! I didnt mean to say it, please come back!"

(Twilight didnt reply to him and kept running away)

Mack ran out of the school and kept escaping towards the forest

• Mack: "What's happening to me! Why are these things just keeps happening to me?!"

Mack kept running and crying because he was suffering alot from all of this, and he got very far away from the school building

_______________________________________________________________  
Vision ???

There was an old man running from two dark creatures because they were chasing him

_______________________________________________________________

Let's leave Mack for now and let's take a look at another dimension, at the dimension of time where problems there were very hard to solve

At the king castle:

• ???: "My lord, they are not going to give us any fuel, all of our gold mines are empty as well, what are we supposed to do now?"

• King of Time: "Humm... For now, we are going to give them what's remaining of our gold mines, we shall keep the great clock working"

The great clock maintain the whole dimension and keeps the shape of time constant, without the fuel it will stops working, if it stops working the time will get broken and everyone will get much older instantly and they will die

• King of Time: "We should keep the great clock working, my servant, Leo"

• Leo: "Of corse, my lord. Now do you want to go hunting, fishing or checking on the people?"

• King of Time: "We shall go check on our people first"

The King started checking on his people and how they are doing as usual, but something caught his attention

• King of Time: "That's strange... There was a river near that village, where did it go? The village cant live without it"

The King arrived to the river to check it, and then he found that some of the Hell soldiers was trying to block the river from its side

• Leo: "Want me to cut them into pieces, my lord?"

• King of Time: "No need, Ill take care of them right now"

• King of Time: *shouting* "Hey! What do you think yourselves doing here?"

• One of the soldiers: "We are going to block this river since this village isn't paying for us"

• King of Time: "Well then, I'm going to end all of you here, right now.  
But... You still can try your cheap ways to kill me, I gave you a chance to do it"

*the King caught his hammer in his hand*

• The soldiers: "Great, you gave us an opportunity to save our time on you"

Then they all attacked at once, and their swords got broken after they got blocked by the King's hammer

• King of Time: "Is that... All what you got? How pathetic"

Then the King hit the first with his hammer, *BOOM* he flight and hit a tree  
The King stroke the second with his hammer *SPLASH* his thoracic cage broke  
Then the King caught the third one and threw him on the dam that they were building to block the river  
Then the King charged his hammer and stroke the ground, it made huge explosion towards the soldiers and the dam they built  
The charged strike of the hammer erased the whole dam because of that much of power it had

• King of Time: "Send a message to their leader, tell them that I dont want to see any of their soldiers ever again over here, and send one of those bodies to them"

• Leo: "Roger, my lord"

Let's go back to Mack now, Mack was still searching for the medal

• Mack: "Where is it? I cant find it anywhere, how can I get this thing done..."

Then Mack slept from the edge because he wasnt paying attention and fell into a huge valley, but then Mack finally sees it, the magical medal

• Mack: "Yes! YES!! Finally! I can end all of this now!  
But... Wait... What the..."

Disappointment was waiting for Mack... The medal was already broken

• Mack: "Why... Why do these things happen to me?!"

Mack held his head and starting shouting from all the pain, it was very painful for him, and then a dark cloud starting spawning from Mack's body

• ???: "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Im free now!"

• Mack: "Who... Are you?"

• ???: "I'm you, still dont remember me? Sad... I'm the Darknight you fool"

• Mack: "I'm not letting you leave!"

• Darknight: "Well well, my little brother is playing as the hero, how amusing!"

Darknight held Mack and absorbed all of his energy

• Darknight: "Now I'm leaving you over here, good luck with dying here, my brother"

The Darknight left Mack in the valley alone, that moment Mack fell on the ground  
By the extreme power he has and the extra power he stole from Mack, he could take over huge space of the Earth by less than 15 Minutes, he could also build a castle with all the power he had, nobody can stand in his face now, who does stands in his face, Darknight will finish them off by the hard way

(At Darknight's castle)

• Darknight: "Now I'm the strongest being ever exists, and no one would even dare to oppose me! Ha Ha Ha!"

• ???: "Hey kid, watch for what are you saying"

(From the ground, the King of Hell appeared through a portal he made)

• ???: "Greetings, my name is Snake, the King of the Hell dimension, one of the strongest lords ever existed, the lord and the most powerful of all of..."

• Darknight: "Blah, Blah, Blah... Alot of talk, lack of proves"

• Snake: "I told you to watch yourself, kid. I will help you with your business, Ill give you some of my soldiers and I can give you a hand, what do you say?"

• Darknight: "What makes you suddenly helping me?"

• Snake: "Let's just say, I'm interested with what you have done, and Im giving you more opportunities for your success"

• Darknight: "Humm... That sounds fun"

• Snake: "Glad that we made a deal out of it, wait where are you going now?"

• Darknight: "I need to bring my queen over here"

Let's return to Mack for now

Mack was broken and feeling hopeless, until then he heard a voice coming from his mind

• *Voice*: "Son? What are you doing? What did I teach you all this time?"

• Mack: "Dad... I'm sorry... Please... Help me..."

• *Voice*: "You must close your eyes and focus with me, remember all what you have learned when we were together in our trainings"

• Mack: "..."

*Mack closing his eyes*

• Mack: "I guess... I see something... Bright!"

• *Voice*: "Yes, son, focus on it, keep focusing!"

Then suddenly, Mack made a transformation and transformed into the Golden Knight

Meanwhile in Darknight's castle

• Darknight: "Did you like what have I made right here, my love?"

• Twilight: "No I dont! What do you want from me!"

• Darknight: "Why you are so unpleasing? Im your love, you loved me so much already!"

• Twilight: "No... Not you...!" *cries*

• Dakrnight: "Oh... Do you mean you 'loved' that fool? Who left you alone in the dust? Am I right or am I right? Tell me!"

*Mack jumped from the roof of the building to inside*

• Mack: "Yes! She loved me already, and I love her so much too! I only accidentally shouted on her, I didnt mean to, she still my real love!"

• Twilight: "Macky!"

• Mack: "Twilight, get out of here, I have a job to finish with this guy"

• Darknight: "Well well... Brother, you finally became a Golden Knight?  
It wasnt your first time for yourself, but our father must be proud of you right now if he could see you again"

• Mack: "Enough talking, let's just fight already!"

Their fight begun, both of them were strong opponents  
Mack started fighting Darknight and so Darknight, there were alot of sword splashes sounds and painful punches and kicks, it was indeed a strong battle

The Darknight threw Mack on the ground and jumped to stab his sword in his chest, but Mack could dodge his attack  
Darknight's sword got stuck in the ground because of how powerful Darknight's rush was  
Mack came close and cut Darknight's arm from his shoulders

• Darknight: "AHHH! E... Even if you kill me now... Ill back... I... I always come back! HA HA HA!"

• Mack: "That's not my problem, see you in the other side, 'brother'"

Then Mack stabbed Darknight's face with his sword and then Darknight died  
Mack carried Darknight's body and burnt it

• Twilight: "Macky!"

*Twilight ran towards Mack*  
*Twilight hugged Mack and started crying*

• Mack: "Twilight, dont worry, I'm always here for you"

Mack raised her head and both of them looked into each others' eyes, then they started kissing each other

In that way, Mack could defeat the Darknight and he became the strongest man on the Earth after that

But... That's just the beginning...

After few minutes from Darknight's death, Snake was very angry, he was preparing his army to start a war against his old opponent, King of Time  
When King of time knew that Snake wants to starts a war between both of the dimensions, King of Time already felt that was coming sooner or later

King of Time was planning to make a war strategy, then his son, Jack, came to talk to him

• Jack: "Dad, we can make a peace property, there is no need for a war"

• King of Time: "Are you foolish? It's already over, when the people of the Hell dimension wants to start a war, they wont go back yet"

• Jack: "Ok, Dad..."

After a while, both of the armies were ready and they were close to the war location at the border of each of the dimentions, the great bridge  
Both of the Kings knew that this was coming anyway, so they got prepared by all the ways

The End

The continuing of the story is going to be in the second chapter, The Last Golden Knight - Hidden Truth

⁃ Stay tuned

⁃ A story created by: @MackyXDD  
⁃ Story editing and reporting by: @JACKTHEPROSLEGEND

**Author's Note:**

> Story is created by: MackyXD
> 
> Edits and reportings by: JACKTHEPROSLEGEND
> 
> The story is very slow in creating it, it may seems boring in the start, but just wait for it :)


End file.
